


Bad habits and forehead kisses

by TheLordOfJunk



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Just short fic about these two being cute basically, Kenny being a sweetheart, Kyle stressing about school, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfJunk/pseuds/TheLordOfJunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle stresses, Kenny is there to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad habits and forehead kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Second short fic wootwoot!  
> (How come both of them have something to do with studying)
> 
> Please tell me if there are any grammatical errors so I can fix them, I'm not a native English speaker.

Exam week was always the same.

South Park had always had the clear division of the smart kids who studied indoors for two weeks, and the nots-so-smart ones who either didn’t give two shits or pretended that they didn’t. Classifying them as not smart was probably wrong, seeing as “everyone had the same potential” (a thing that was crammed into their heads since first grade). 

The thing was, living in South Park would sour anyone’s want to put effort into their studies. No matter all the sweet talking and encouragement, the truth was that leaving South Park was like the second coming of Jesus himself. Or some other fancy metaphor. All in all, it was hard as shit.

Kyle and Kenny were textbook examples of the two sides. Kenny had given up before even starting, the fact being that he could not afford studying. He’d end up with a shit job cleaning the streets of the town or something. Kyle on the other hand had the smarts and the money to go far in life. His parents had always been kind of pushy about the whole “Study hard and be successful” thing, something Kenny had been slightly jealous of during their early stages of friendship. He knew that the stress of it all was slowly driving Kyle nuts, but his parents were actively in his life in a somewhat positive manners, something Kenny didn’t know.

Speaking of Kyle’s stress, the boy in question was looking pretty frantic, his eyes darting across the pages. He would let out small noises of distress every now and then, changing to a different book to check something. Kenny was laying on his bed, playing on his phone and keeping an eye on the studying boy. This had been their ritual for a while now, Kenny laying on the bed and Kyle cramming his head full of knowledge either on his desk or with his back against the bedframe.  
Kenny finished reading some mindless article about the right way to cook an omelette, placing his phone down on the bed with a sigh. He didn’t mind these study sessions or whatever, but he wished it wasn’t so grating on the poor redhead. Kyle was always the stressing type, and watching the boy get more twitchy as the next chemistry or history or whatever exam creeped up made Kenny feel slightly guilty. He couldn’t relate to all that, since he had no future anyway.

“Ghh, I have no idea how I’m supposed to finish this equation!” Kyle suddenly groaned, loudly at that. “No matter what I do, the damn answer I get is not the same as in the book!” His hands raised up to his hair, giving the red locks a hard tug. Kenny sighed and reached down to him, placing his own hands over his.  
“Ky, you’re doing it again.” He said gently, peering the redheads’ hands away from his hair carefully.

“But Ken, Ms. Lenard said this is super important for the exam and I just can’t get it right!” Kyle let out a strangled noise, clearly reaching his breaking point. His hands instinctively went back over to his hair, ignoring Kenny’s attempts of keeping them away.

Kenny patiently ushered the hands away and reached over him, placing his lips against the curly hair on his forehead. He held the boy’s head still, not breaking contact. Kyle looked up at him for a moment before letting out a long sigh, finally relaxing slightly as Kenny’s hand massaged his scalp gently.  
After a bit, Kenny pulled away slightly, his nose still buried in Kyle’s hair.

“Fuck math and fuck Ms. Lenard. You’ve practically wiped the floor of that class with everyone else. If she dares to give you anything else than a perfect score then I’m going over there and stealing that damn cat of hers that she speaks about all the time.” Kenny said, sounding slightly serious about his threat. Kyle laughed at him and turned around, gently pecking the blond’s lips.

“Wasn’t it one of those hairless ones?” Kyle mused, leaning against Kenny’s knee on the bed.

“Oh? You’re right. I’m going to go over there and catnap that hairless pussy.” Kenny said with a grin. Kyle groaned, punching his other knee gently before laughing, all the previous stress forgotten.


End file.
